


[Băng Thu] Dạo chơi thuyền hoa

by Sharron1001



Category: Hệ thống tự cứu của nhân vật phản diện
Genre: Edit vì sở thích cá nhân và phi lợi nhuận, Hứa sẽ luôn ghi cre và dẫn link đại thần đầy đủ, M/M, Mình thích Băng Thu lắm, Only Băng Thu, Vì mục đích đỡ đói hàng và Băng Muội không OOC nhiều thôi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharron1001/pseuds/Sharron1001
Summary: (Lời của tác giả)Sinh nhật sư tôn nên Lạc Băng Hà ăn sạch Thẩm lão sư một cái.
Relationships: Băng Thu
Kudos: 9





	[Băng Thu] Dạo chơi thuyền hoa

**Author's Note:**

> Tên gốc: 【冰秋】画舫游  
> Tác giả: EugeniaJY  
> Link bài: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437640

Phía trên truyền đến một tiếng cười khẽ.

Thẩm Thanh Thu được nhẹ nhàng đặt ở trên giường, sợi tóc hơi mất trật tự, Lạc Băng Hà dịu dàng giúp hắn vén những sợi tóc sang hai bên, cúi đầu ở bên môi hắn gặm một cái, nói: “Sư tôn, người đẹp quá.”

Mặt Thẩm Thanh Thu cháy đến đỏ hơn, dứt khoát kéo Lạc Băng Hà lại, lấp kín cái mỏ y.

Tuy rằng ở phương diện này hắn ít nhiều cũng có chút xấu hổ, nhưng đã bắt tay vào làm thì phải làm cho sướng nhất có thể. Cho nên trong quá trình hắn làm những việc đó thực ra cũng rất cố gắng chủ động. 

Môi lưỡi hai người đan vào nhau, tiếng thở dốc vang lên bên tai.

Lưỡi Lạc Băng Hà công thành đoạt đất ở trong miệng hắn, không buông tha một góc nào, làm cho Thẩm Thanh Thu thở không ra hơi. Thẩm Thanh Thu cũng không cam lòng tỏ vẻ yếu thế, đầu lưỡi không ngừng khiêu khích Lạc Băng Hà, liếm mút hết lần này tới lần khác, khiến cho đáy mắt Lạc Băng Hà càng nhuốm thêm vẻ điên cuồng.

Tay y sờ loạn khắp nơi trên cơ thể hắn, cuối cùng mò vào trong vạt áo xộc xệch, xoa một mảng da thịt sáng bóng mượt mà.

Thẩm Thanh Thu bị động tác của y làm cho kinh ngạc một chút, rên rỉ một tiếng, sau đó hơi đứng dậy, nói: “Để ta cởi quần áo đã.”

Lạc Băng Hà đè hắn xuống, không cho hắn có cơ hội, nói: “Hôm nay là sinh nhật sư tôn, không thể mệt nhọc như vậy, để đệ tử cởi cho.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu: Ha hả. Nãy ta đút con sao con không kêu là không thể để ta mệt đi? Để con cởi, quần áo của ta còn đường sống không? Đêm hôm định để ta lõa thể về trúc xá à?!

Lạc Băng Hà đương nhiên biết suy nghĩ của Thẩm Thanh Thu, nói: “Sư tôn không cần phải lo lắng, đệ tử sẽ không làm hỏng quần áo của người đâu.”

Có quỷ mới tin ấy!

Đã thấy Lạc Băng Hà cúi người, dùng một loại phương pháp chưa từng thử qua để cởi áo tháo đai lưng của Thẩm Thanh Thu.

Lạc Băng Hà cắn một góc đai lưng của Thẩm Thanh Thu, đầu hơi ngẩng lên, đôi mắt chăm chú nhìn hắn. Thẩm Thanh Thu nhìn Lạc Băng Hà nằm trên người mình, dùng miệng gỡ đai lưng, lại từng bước từng bước cởi quần áo hắn ra.

Đợi đến khi chỉ còn một kiện trung y, Lạc Băng Hà đột nhiên tiến tới trước ngực hắn, môi mỏng khẽ mở, cứ như vậy ngậm quần áo chà xát bên cạnh.

Thẩm Thanh Thu chỉ cảm thấy đôi môi hơi lạnh của y cọ loạn ở chỗ xung quanh ngực mình, cọ đến ngứa một chút, nhịn không được đẩy đầu Lạc Băng Hà ra.

Đầu Lạc Băng Hà đột nhiên nghiêng sang một bên, trực tiếp ngậm lấy một điểm hồng anh trước ngực.

Hồng anh kia mới vừa rồi bị khiêu khích đã có chút hơi đứng thẳng, do đó mẫn cảm vô cùng. Nơi đó của Thẩm Thanh Thu bị ngậm, ngay lập tức thu lại một chút sức lực, thốt ra tiếng rên rỉ: “Ha a...”

Lạc Băng Hà một bên môi hôn, gặm cắn viên hồng anh, nhưng tay cũng không buông tha bên còn lại, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên, chậm rãi nhào nắn, khiến cho Thẩm Thanh Thu cả người run lên.

Dưới thân của Thẩm Thanh Thu đã nhếch lên, đầu gối của Lạc Băng Hà cọ loạn xung quanh chỗ đó, cọ đến dục vọng ở trong lòng Thẩm Thanh Thu khó có thể ức chế, ưỡn eo đón ý hùa theo, muốn nhiều hơn.

Hô hấp của Thẩm Thanh Thu rối loạn, nói: “Ha a... Băng Hà, đừng, đừng đùa, ưm...”

Nghe được lời mời gọi của Thẩm Thanh Thu, Thiên Ma ấn giữa trán Lạc Băng Hà tựa hồ đỏ hơn, đỏ đến lộng lẫy kiều diễm.

Chỉ nghe “Xoạch” một tiếng, quần áo nhếch nhác ở trên người hai người đã ào ào biến thành mảnh vụn bay sang một bên.

!!!

Đã bảo là không làm hỏng quần áo rồi cơ mà?!

Lúc này cả người Lạc Băng Hà mới đè xuống, ngậm lấy vành tai Thẩm Thanh Thu, áy náy nói: “Thật xin lỗi sư tôn, con không nhịn được...”

Hắn không biết phải làm sao, nói: “Đợi lát nữa chúng ta mặc cái gì đây...”

Lạc Băng Hà khẽ mỉm cười: “Không sao đâu ạ, con đã chuẩn bị quần áo trên thuyền này cả rồi.”

Chắc chắn là đã ủ mưu sẵn từ trước rồi đi!

Không kịp nghĩ tiếp nữa, y đã cắn một cái lên cần cổ trắng nõn của hắn, dùng sức một chút, để lại một vệt xanh tím.

Thẩm Thanh Thu đau đến “A” một tiếng, dùng tay vỗ đầu Lạc Băng Hà, mắng: “Con cái tên tiểu súc sinh này, đừng có được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước!”

Nhưng mà y lại ngẩng đầu oan ức nhìn Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: “Đúng là đệ tử muốn để lại chút dấu vết cho sư tôn, để cho mọi người nhìn một cái đều biết sư tôn là của con! Nếu không sẽ có không biết bao nhiêu kẻ giống như Công Nghi Tiêu muốn sáp lại gần người!”

Còn chưa đến nỗi như thế đi...

Thẩm Thanh Thu bất đắc dĩ nói: “Được rồi, được rồi, vốn đã là của con, không để lại dấu vết thì vẫn là của con có được không? Sư tôn sẽ không chạy trốn theo kẻ khác.”

Lạc Băng Hà hừ hừ hai tiếng, cũng không biết là tin hay không tin, dù sao cũng đang mải bận rộn ở trên người của Thẩm Thanh Thu. Y ở trước ngực Thẩm Thanh thu gặm gặm cắn cắn, tay cũng không chịu rảnh rỗi, không ngừng vuốt ve đùi của Thẩm Thanh Thu, mơn trớn đến da thịt hắn trở nên nhẵn bóng ướt nước mịn màng.

Tay của hắn cũng sờ lung tung trên người Lạc Băng Hà, thỉnh thoảng cúi đầu, nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống mấy cái hôn trên đỉnh đầu y, trong đáy mắt là vô hạn sủng nịnh cùng dung túng.

Sau khi để lại mấy dấu xanh tím trên người Thẩm Thanh Thu, hơi thở Lạc Băng Hà đã có chút không ổn định, chẳng biết lôi từ đâu ra một lọ mỡ, dùng ngón tay dính dính, dò vào miệng huyệt muốn chống cự nhưng vẫn nghênh đón của Thẩm Thanh Thu.

Ngay lập tức Thẩm Thanh Thu bật ra tiếng rên rỉ, trong mắt hàm chứa sóng nước, gọi: “Băng Hà...”

Lạc Băng Hà nâng một tay Thẩm Thanh Thu tỉ mỉ hôn, đáp: “Sư tôn, con đây.”

Ngón tay Lạc Băng Hà bắt đầu chậm rãi thọc vào rút ra, Thẩm Thanh Thu nheo mắt lại, từ từ hưởng thụ loại cảm giác lâng lâng như ở trên mây này.

Đợi đến khi ngón tay thứ ba cũng đưa vào, tường thịt (nhục bích) đã hoàn toàn nới lỏng, giữa lúc ra vào còn có thể mơ hồ nghe thấy tiếng nước òm ọp. Hô hấp của Thẩm Thanh Thu hoàn toàn rối loạn, một bên không ngừng rên rỉ, một bên lại cảm thấy vô cùng khó chịu ở phía trước, muốn đặt hai tay lên, đã bị Lạc Băng Hà ngăn cản.

Lạc Băng Hà tiến đến trước mặt của Thẩm Thanh Thu, hơi thở phun trên mặt hắn, đè nén hỏi: “Sư tôn, có thể sao?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu gật đầu, hai tay quấn quýt vòng lấy cổ Lạc Băng Hà.

Lạc Băng Hà rút ngón tay ra, hai tay đỡ lấy cặp chân thon dài của Thẩm Thanh Thu, tách đến tận cùng, bộ vị riêng tư lộ ra hoàn toàn.

Thẩm Thanh Thu chỉ cảm thấy hậu huyệt không có bỏ thêm gì vào trống rỗng vô cùng, tường thịt cũng bất an co rút lại, không ngừng cọ cọ ở phía trước.

Thứ cực nóng của Lạc Băng Hà nháy mắt vọt tới miệng huyệt.

Trong mắt Thẩm Thanh Thu ngập tràn hơi nước, sắc mặt ửng đỏ, khóe mắt câu lên một vẻ kiều diễm: “Băng Hà...A...”

Cuối cùng xông thẳng, cả căn chôn vào. Hai người đều phát ra một tiếng thở dài thỏa mãn.

Tiếng của Lạc Băng Hà truyền đến bên tai của Thẩm Thanh Thu: “Sư tôn... Lúc đệ tử mười bốn tuổi đã muốn làm loại chuyện này. Hôm nay tâm nguyện viên mãn, thật hạnh phúc thật vui vẻ...”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nhất thời bị cảm giác no đủ lấp đầy làm cho chậm chạp chút, sau một lúc lâu, mới nhận ra Lạc Băng Hà nói cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy dưới thân một trận co rút lại, hơi thở Lạc Băng Hà lại dồn dập mấy phần. Thẩm Thanh Thu tức giận nói: “Chớ có nói hươu nói vượn!”

Bấy giờ Lạc Băng Hà mới chậm rãi đưa đẩy, nói: “Những lời này đệ tử nói tuyệt đối là thật.”

Thẩm Thanh Thu không muốn để ý đến y, không nói lời nào, ồ ồ thở hổn hển.

Lạc Băng Hà thọc vào rút ra mấy cái, quen cửa quen nẻo tìm được cái điểm mẫn cảm trong thân thể Thẩm Thanh Thu, đột nhiên va chạm mãnh liệt hơn. Thân thể trắng tuyết quấn quýt đan vào, cánh mông lại bởi vì va chạm mà phiếm hồng.

Khoái cảm cực hạn trong nháy mắt thổi quét Thẩm Thanh Thu, khiến cho hắn hoài nghi ngay sau đó có phải mình sẽ chết chìm ở bên trong hay không. Hắn đã thở không ra hơi, vội vã muốn mở miệng xin tha, lại từ miệng mình tràn ra âm thanh nức nở: “A... Chậm... Chậm một chút... Băng Hà... Ha a...”

Động tác Lạc Băng Hà một chút cũng không chậm lại, thanh âm cũng là mang theo tiếng thở dốc: “Sư tôn... Người... Người xem quần áo trên mặt đất kia... Kia nhưng chính là quần áo của đệ tử lúc mười bốn tuổi... Nếu như sư tôn bị đệ tử lúc mười bốn tuổi làm như vậy, cũng sẽ sung sướng giống như bây giờ sao?”

Thẩm Thanh Thu nghĩ đến hình ảnh kia, trong đầu uỳnh một tiếng, tức khắc cảm thấy xấu hổ cực kỳ, vội vàng nói: "Đừng... Đừng nói... Đừng nói nữa."

Khóe miệng Lạc Băng Hà lại cong lên cười một chút, nói: "Xem ra sư tôn cũng sẽ sung sướng như vậy... Vừa rồi bên trong sư tôn đúng là..."

Lời còn chưa dứt, Thẩm Thanh Thu đã lấp kín miệng Lạc Băng Hà.

Lạc Băng Hà không nói lung tung nữa, thế tiến công dưới thân như cũ vẫn rất mãnh liệt. Dương vật hết lần này tới lần khác đỉnh đến chỗ sâu nhất, khát vọng ngày càng sâu hơn, mà mỗi khi rút ra tường thịt của Thẩm Thanh Thu sẽ co thắt lại cực kì, ra sức giữ vật kia trong cơ thể. Côn thịt kéo ra chút thịt non trong vách, mang theo chất lỏng sền sệt chảy xuống, thấm ướt giường dưới thân.

Đằng trước của hắn cũng ngày càng đứng thẳng, chất lỏng màu trắng lại chảy xuống cọ cọ ở trên bụng Lạc Băng Hà, dâm mỹ vô cùng.

Tiếng của Thẩm Thanh Thu không ngừng rên rỉ, còn trộn lẫn tiếng khóc nức nở xin tha, nhưng mà vào lúc này Lạc Băng Hà lại không chút nào thương tiếc, ra sức cày cấy, tiếng nước òm ọp cùng tiếng va chạm bạch bạch liên tiếp không ngừng, khiến cho Thẩm Thanh Thu cả người mất hết sức lực, xụi lơ trong lòng Lạc Băng Hà, mặc y bài bố.

Đột nhiên ngoài cửa sổ truyền đến tiếng pháo nổ vang, Thẩm Thanh Thu mở to đôi mắt đẫm lệ, cố gắng hướng ra ngoài cửa sổ nhìn, đã thấy sắc trời đã tối, thì ra đó là những tràng pháo hoa lớn được bắn từ chỗ hồ nước phụ cận không người.

Lạc Băng Hà cũng ngẩng đầu xem cảnh này, cười nói: “Đây là pháo hoa đệ tử chuẩn bị vì sư tôn, người có muốn ra xem một chút hay không?”

Nhưng mà còn không đợi Thẩm Thanh Thu trả lời, y đã tự ý ôm lấy Thẩm Thanh Thu đứng lên.

Lúc này dương vật của Lạc Băng Hà vẫn còn đang chôn trong cơ thể của Thẩm Thanh Thu, động tác lại một lần nữa đỉnh đến Thẩm Thanh Thu thở dốc liên tục, nên vừa đứng lên, Thẩm Thanh Thu rơi xuống, nuốt dương vật kia đến càng sâu hơn, khiến lục phủ ngũ tạng của hắn cũng thuận theo run rẩy một cái. Thẩm Thanh Thu vội vàng ôm chặt lấy cổ Lạc Băng Hà, hai chân vòng lấy eo y. Nhưng mà trận sảng khoái mãnh liệt vẫn khiến cho hắn thất thần hồi lâu, đầu óc trống rỗng, mở miệng nhưng mãi vẫn chưa phát ra tiếng nào.

Lạc Băng Hà thương tiếc hôn Thẩm Thanh Thu một cái, răng môi dịu dàng dây dưa, sau một lúc lâu Thẩm Thanh Thu mới giống như sống lại lần nữa.

Lạc Băng Hà cứ như vậy hai tay nâng mông của hắn lên, đi ra ngoài thuyền.

Lần này Thẩm Thanh Thu bị đâm đến sâu hơn một chút, vẫn không quên hoảng hốt nói: “Con đừng ôm ta ra ngoài! Cái bộ dáng này để người ta nhìn thấy, ta không cần sống nữa.”

Lạc Băng Hà dán lên lỗ tai Thẩm Thanh Thu, nói: “Không sao, bốn phía đều không có người. Bộ dáng này của sư tôn, cũng chỉ có mình con có thể thấy, kẻ khác ai cũng đừng hòng mơ tưởng.”

Pháo hoa đằng xa quả thật rất đẹp đẽ, nhưng Thẩm Thanh thu còn chưa xem được mấy lần, đã bị Lạc Băng Hà đỉnh đến không biết hồn ở nơi nào.

Chỗ giao hợp không ngừng chảy ra chất lỏng dính nhớp, một ít theo chân Lạc Băng Hà chảy xuôi xuống, cũng có một phần trực tiếp nhỏ giọt tí tách xuống sàn thuyền.

Tư thế này cắm đến càng sâu, khiến cho lửa trên người Thẩm Thanh Thu lại dấy lên mấy phần, hắn cảm thấy toàn thân tê dại có chút ngứa ngáy, không ngừng thở dốc đến khó chịu, trong lúc lơ đãng cào qua mấy nhát sau lưng Lạc Băng Hà, trên da thịt nguyên bản hoàn mỹ không tì vết nay sinh ra mấy vệt đỏ.

Lạc Băng Hà cảm nhận được loại đau nhói lạ lẫm này, đầu tiên là đờ người ra một chút, ngay sau đó cả người càng thêm điên cuồng, nâng mông Thẩm Thanh Thu lên dùng sức đâm càng sâu, đầu lưỡi quấn lấy cái của Thẩm Thanh Thu, không ngừng thở dốc, gọi: “Sư tôn, sư tôn, sư tôn,...”

Sau trận mây mưa điên cuồng này, miệng huyệt của Thẩm Thanh Thu đã có chút sưng đỏ, chỗ hai người giao hợp lầy lội đến không tài nào nhìn thẳng, Lạc Băng Hà đột nhiên nâng Thẩm Thanh Thu lên thật cao, sau đó chợt buông lỏng ra để hắn rơi xuống, chuôi thịt ngay lập tức cắm sâu đến không thể sâu hơn, Thẩm Thanh Thu thét lên một tiếng kinh hãi: “A...” cứ như vậy bị cắm đến bắn ra.

Lạc Băng Hà cảm nhận được chỗ bao vây lấy mình mạnh mẽ co rút lại, ngay lập tức da đầu tê rần, hô: “Sư tôn!” Sau đó một luồng tinh dịch đặc nồng nóng hổi cuối cùng cũng bắn ra, nóng đến cả người Thẩm Thanh Thu run một trận

Sau cao trào cả hai dần ổn định hô hấp. Lạc Băng Hà ôm Thẩm Thanh Thu về giường, hắn chỉ cảm thấy một luồng dịch đục từ dưới thân mình từ từ chảy ra, xấu hổ vô cùng, muốn tìm một chỗ để tắm rửa một lúc.

Nhưng Lạc Băng Hà lại ôm hắn không cho hắn nhúc nhích.

Thẩm Thanh Thu nói: "Để vi sư đi tắm rửa một chút."

Lạc Băng Hà hỏi: "Sư tôn còn sức đi tắm à?"

Sắc mặt Thẩm Thanh Thu đỏ lên, giả bộ tức giận: "Còn không phải con làm cho à!" Nói xong càng cảm thấy thẹn, đành phải lấy tay che mặt.

Lạc Băng Hà cười khẽ một tiếng: "Nếu như sư tôn còn sức, không bằng chúng ta tiếp tục. Hôm nay là sinh nhật sư tôn, đệ tử cần phải tận tâm tận lực để sư tôn ăn no mới phải."

Song còn không để Thẩm Thanh Thu có cơ hội phản bác, y đã dùng môi lấp kín miệng người trong lòng, trở mình một cái, lại đè lên người của Thẩm Thanh Thu.

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Thực ra tui cũng rất muốn tìm được cái fic Băng Thu nào dài dài để dịch, cơ mà toàn vớ phải mấy cái fic Băng Muội ooc lắm, lại còn lẫn cp khác nữa nên hơi buồn. Mọi người có fic nào hay cứ đề cử cho tui nhé. Cảm ơn mọi người nhiều.


End file.
